onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Chimera Project (Pirates!)
The Chimera Project is a secret project funded by the World Government and conducted by skilled scientists dealing with the creation of what they call Chimera, which are scientifically, biologically, and genetically enhanced or combined creatures. They have incorporated several different creatures into the experiments, most of them including humans. Only a select number of Marines are aware of this project, though even those who work at the bases where the experiments are being conducted do not know of them. It is believed that the Chimera are being created in attempts to recreate Zoan Devil Fruit without the curse of losing the ability to swim, though this has yet to be validated. High ranking marines, such as Admiral Garp, Vice Admiral Smoker, and Commodore Tashigi, as well as several others, are currently attempting to uncover the Chimera project and put a stop to it. Chris, Zugai, and Faith were the first to experience these strange creatures on Bubble Island and later, they are discovered again by Chris and Zugai on the Marine Base G-10. Recent events on the base have led to the discovery of the Chimera present. It is currently unknown how they manage to make the Chimera without killing their subjects. Scientists Garza the Creator: Garza was a resident and 'Mayor' of Bubble Island, a hot spring resort on the South Blue. He had complete control of the Hot Springs, as well as political control through the fear of the citizens of the entire island. Within his mansion in the forest, he was experimenting on those citizens who he disliked, or who annoyed him, and making them into Chimera. However, none of his experiments have ever lasted more then two days before they died. He was killed by Chris Hopkins. Choshoku, Yuushoku, Chuushoku: The three were all citizens of Bubble Island and subordinates of Garza. Chosoku, after being defeated by Jae, chose to take her own life rather then report her failure to Garza. Yuushoku was killed, accidentally, by Gonzo. Chuushoku, though not killed, was defeated by Aya and was the only survivor of the attacks. His current whereabouts are unknown. Eris and Hades: Fake names. Eris and Hades worked in the Marine Base G-10 located on Box Island. They experimented on not only the citizens of Box Island, turning them into human-animal Chimera's, but also conducted research on enhanced weapons, as well as biologically stimulated marines. They were discovered by Chris and Zugai, who managed to relay the information to Commodore Saber Thorpe, who then had the two arrested for unethical experimentation. They are currently in imprisonment. There are many more scientists involved in the project, however, as of now, these are the only ones known to the Crescent Dagger Pirates. Chimera Types Animal-Animal Hybrid: 'Creation of these types of Chimera involve the combining of different animal parts, i.e., the head of a lion and the body of a giraffe, in order to make them more efficient. '''Animal-Human Hybrid: ''The Creation of these types of Chimera involved the combining of animal and human elements. Known Animal-Human Hybrid include Manticore, Centaur's, and Sphinx's. There are also more subtle versions of this type, created by simply switching the brains of humans into the heads of animals in increase their intelligence. '''Biologically Enhanced: '''This type of Chimera is created simply by enhancing the human body to its fullest potential. By injecting supplements and boosts into the body, scientists are able to create super strength, super intelligence, steel hard muscles, and other enhancements to the human body. These Chimera are much more stable then the others, as they do not involve splitting them apart and reattaching them to other bodies. Trivia *The Human-Animal Hybrid Chimera are essentially copies of creatures in mythology, with much more dangerous and gruesome appearance then the majestic creatures in stories. They have been described as horrifying in appearance. *Scientists involved in the Chimera Project are not only creating hybrid creatures, but also creating super weapons for the World Government. *The first appearance of the Chimera Project was in Chapter 15 of Pirates! by SeeNoEvil121. Category:SeeNoEvil121